La verdadera felicidad
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Bridgette&Félix! Universe* Cuando éramos la misma persona, nos odiabamos. Ahora que nos han dividido... nos seguimos odiando. Al menos YO odio a ese gato que me sigue con esa sonrisa tatuada a todas partes, como una segunda Bridgette. Sin embargo, ahora que le he sorprendido llorando, y aun por encima con esas cortadas en los brazos... ya no se que pensar. (Félix/Chat Noir) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡No pude evitarlo, no pude, no pude, NO PUDE! ¡En serio que no!**

 **Me estaba imaginando un fic en el que, por culpa de un akuma, Bridgette, Félix y sus alter egos se volvían personas distintas por culpa de un akuma.**

 **Se suponía que en una de las escenas Félix y Chat se peleaban fuertemente, debido a lo muy diferentes que son. Pero mi imaginación al parecer también cobró vida propia, porque cada vez que trataba de imaginar esa pelea, al final ambos se terminaban besando. No importaba cuantas vueltas le diese, mi subconsciente lo quería así.**

 **Por lo que al final le contente, y la verdad, estoy contenta con el resultado, me gusta :3**

 **Y espero realmente que a vosotros también.**

* * *

 **— LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD —**

 _ **1**_

* * *

La tibieza de sus labios hace que olvide completamente que hace tan solo unos segundos se estaban peleando a muerte, de hecho el dolor de la herida sangrante que le hizo Chat al hundirle sus afiladas uñas-garra ahora no era más que una ligera molestia. Pero era una molestia al fin y al cabo. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el chico gato abajo suyo rompió el beso, recibiendo un gruñido de ligera molestia de parte de Félix.

— Lo siento... tanto —susurró el felino de cabello despeinado mientras le tomaba delicadamente el brazo herido, como no queriendo dañarlo más todavía.

Se sintió un verdadero monstruo al ver líneas de sangre correr por cuatro horificios bien definidos en el brazo del joven Agreste. Él existía para proteger a los civiles, no para dañarlos. Actuó como haría todo gato, le lamió la herida con su lengua rasposa, hasta no dejar un solo hilo de sangre.

Félix hacía esfuerzos titánicos, casi inhumanos, por recordar que le había llevado hasta esta situación tan íntima con el que hace unas semanas había sido su alter ego, en el frio suelo de la biblioteca (aunque ellos lo sentían tan caliente como el infierno), pero viéndole así debajo de él, provocandole escalofríos de placer en la piel con esa lengüita suya, solo podía pensar que ya entendía porque casi todas las chicas de París querían violarselo. Y sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacerle algo que nunca le había hecho a otra persona: devolverle el favor.

Un escalofrío, que vino acompañado de un potente sonrojo, recorrió a Chat de arriba a abajo al notar los labios del frío Félix Agreste presionados en un grupo de cortadas de uno de sus brazos.

— Eres un idiota —susurró contra su piel, y en su tono frío el chico gato pudo notar su preocupación por él, algo que realmente le llegó al corazón—, un verdadero y rematado idiota —más besos ligeros fueron repartidos por todo el brazo, hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de su muñeca, donde un gran corte reciente se encontraba, fue lamido rápidamente, con la esperanza de que sanase con la saliva. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los orbes del felino, del mismo color— jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacer esta estupidez, ¿me oíste?

Chat, lejos de contestar, desvío su mirada avergonzada, pero Félix tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a mirar su expresión de pocos amigos.

— ¡¿Me oíste?! —repitió más alto, su voz cargada de un reproche que le encogió el corazón al felino, más por el hecho de sonar rota que otra cosa. Por primera vez, vio al gran Félix Agreste, rey de hielo sin sentimientos, dejar escapar ligeras lágrimas de frustración, y eso le hizo sentirse todavía más miserable— Maldito gato, ¡jamás vuelvas a atentar contra tu vida! ¡París te necesita, pedazo de idiota sin siete vidas!... YO te necesito.

Los ojos felinos se abrieron enormes ante la confesión del chico. Incluso durante todos los meses en los que fueron la misma persona, un mismo ser... aun así jamás pensó que...

— _Je t'aime, Chat Noir._

Es cierto lo que dicen, no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes o, en el caso de Félix, cuando ves muy de cerca la posibilidad de perderlo.

El felino por un momento se creyó realmente muerto y alucinando. Pero esos ojos, esos jodidamente sexys ojos humanos, por primera vez estaban abiertos al mundo, mostrando lo que había tras ellos. Le veían con una ternura diferente a la que veía en los ojos de las fans que suspiraban por él y se desmayaban a su paso sin conocerle realmente, le veían como si fuera lo más importante existente. Realmente le veían con _amor._ Uno puro y del bueno. Convertirse en Chat Noir le dio la vida a Félix una vez, pero divirse de su otro yo, hacerse personas diferentes de forma literal, y tener al gatito a su lado... Eso sin duda le dio una gran razón de peso para querer vivirla.

Todavía sin poder creerse su ramalazo de buena suerte, Chat envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su anteriormente contra parte y le beso como si no hubiera un mañana, queriendo transmitirle que él también le amaba, de una forma tan grande que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Lo único que necesitaba para sentir que merecia la pena ser un gato feliz y vivaracho: amar y ser amado.

Un ronroneo encantado hizo acto de presencia desde su garganta hasta llenar la habitación, deleitando los oídos del humano.

Envolvió con su cola la cintura de Félix, apegandolo más a su cuerpo, y para su sorpresa, el chico se dejó hacer sin remilgos ni quejas.

Por primera vez, ambos deseaban fervientemente ser uno, de una forma bastante diferente a como lo fueron la primera vez.

Pero entonces, algo rompió la magia del momento. Una imagen. Una cara femenina con un antifaz rojo a lunares y largas coletas azules invadió la cabeza de Chat Noir.

Empujó bruscamente a Félix de arriba suyo, con los ojos rasgados como platos, sintiéndose como si acabara de cometer un terrible pecado.

— Ladybug —susurró, completamente dolido. Félix solo le miraba sin entender, se había quedado mudo de la impresión del rechazo—. Ella es mi mejor ¡no! mi única amiga, y ella te quiere. ¡Dios! —gritó tirándose de los pelos— ¡ella te quiere! ¡No puedo hacerle esto! —miró a Félix con los ojos llorosos— Lo siento... no puedo amarte.

Se sentenció a si mismo con esas palabras. Y antes de que Félix pudiera detenerle grito "¡Plagg, garras fuera!" y el chico con orejas y cola de gato fue sustituido por un héroe felino vestido de cuero y mascara, cuando el kwami, quien se había quedado viendo la escena en un épico estado de shock, fue absorbido por el anillo.

Entonces desapareció por la ventana, dejando a Félix solo en el lugar, sentado en el suelo que, ahora sí, se le hacía indeciblemente frío.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Vaya, me alegra de que haya gente a la que le guste *-***

 **En fin, no se si esto podría considerarse capítulo o no, pero os lo dejo :3**

* * *

 **—** **LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD —**

 _ **2**_

* * *

 _La Personnalisation._

Ni a Bridgette, ni a Ladybug, ni Félix y mucho menos Chat Noir, olvidarían el nombre del akuma de aquella noche, a pesar de la dificultal de su nombre.

Una mujer recién casada en depresión, devido a que el gran amor de su vida no era ni de lejos el príncipe azúl que fue en su noviazgo.

Hawk Moth le entregó el poder de hechizar a la gente para que le mostraran siempre a todo el mundo como eran realmente a pesar de la situación, como no, a cambio de los Miraculous.

Los héroes parisinos estaban juntos en la torre Eiffel cuando La Personnalisation hizo acto de presencia.

La enfrentaron, por supuesto vencieron, pero en el proceso algo pasó.

A pesar de ser estremadamente cuidadosos, pues ambos sabían que sus personalidades con los antifaces eran puro plástico y de ser acertados por un hechizo del akuma su auténtica personalidad no solo sería un shock para toda la ciudad, si no también una pista para descubrir su identidad, algo que no estaban dispuestos a dar. Pero resulta que La Personnalisation no solo quería sus Miraculous, si no que ellos estaban en su lista de los primeros para ser hechizados.

"¿Cómo puede una ciudad entera aceptar como protector a alguien que ni siquiera dice quien es?" —es el pensamiento que la movía para atacarlos.

Inevitablemente Chat Noir fue acertado de pleno en un momento de la pelea, y con él también Ladybug debido al momento de guardia baja por la sincera preocupación por el felino (y también por la curiosidad de como era realmente el chico kawaii, todo había que decirlo). Ese hecho despertó la curiosidad voraz de los publicistas y el corro de fans que se formó cerca del "campo de batalla" a pesar de la hora. ¿Eran Ladybug y Chat Noir como se mostraban ante las cámaras realmente ellos o no?

El alivió y la sorpresa general fue palpable cuando la mariquita y el gato negro siguieron luchando con la personalidad sería y fría de parte de Ladybug y la personalidad despreocupada y sonriente de parte de Chat Noir, tan propia de ellos, como si nada.

La portada de los periódicos de la mañana siguiente hizo que se vendieran ejemplares como rosquillas.

 _Ladybug y Chat Noir, naturales a pesar de todo_

Cabe decir que los héroes ganaron más fans gracias a eso, pero ninguno de los dos vio la noticia. Ya que ambos (¿debían decir ya únicamente ambos?) tenían un serio problema.

Chat Noir ya se veía comportándose como un auténtico egocéntrico y malcriado delante del akuma, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que seguía comportándose como un niñito. Sin embargo el ataque le surtió efecto, muy adentro de él notaba un gran cambio. Tenía un presentimiento. Ni malo ni bueno, simplemente un presentimiento. Uno que le llenaba por completo y no sabía como sentirse.

Después de que Ladybug purificase a la mariposa de turno (¿a dónde iban tras ser atrapadas dentro del yo-yo, por cierto? ¿Living la vida loca estilo mariposa? No creo que se atrevieran a volver con Hawk Moth, si es que son un poco inteligentes), Chat se vio solo en las calles nocturnas de París. No había usado su Cataclysm, así que todavía le quedaba un rato como felino.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Un civil tirado en la acera, en el mismo lugar en que él fue "hechizado" momentos antes. La luz de las farolas no era suficiente para verle el rostro, pero no pensó en ello, simplemente corrió en su auxilio.

Grande fue el shock para ambos cuando lo ayudo a levantarse, y los mismos ojos verdes que le veían todas las mañanas en el espejo le devolvían la mirada.

Exacto.

Ante él estaba Félix Agreste, él mismo.

El hechizo de La Personnalisation había separado su identidad civil de la heroíca. A partir de ese encuentro de miradas verdosas nada fue igual en su vida... en las vidas de los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Traigo la continuación :3**

 **Soy la única que piensa que la Ladybug de la versión 2D se parece mucho a Granate de Steven Universe? ¿Sí? Que bien, me quedo sola T-T**

* * *

 **— LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD —**

 ** _3_**

* * *

— ¡Es terrible! ¡terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE! ¡No podía haber sucedido nada peor! —la escandalizada voz de Bridgette se dejaba escuchar por toda su habitación. Sus padres ya habrían subido para saber que le sucedía si no estuvieran acostumbrados a sus gritos por nimiedades, pero esta vez no era una nimiedad lo que le sucedía— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué se supone haré YO ahora? ¡Soy la líder, maldita sea! Seguro que ese gato espera que aparezca con una solución mágica para esto... ¡pero no la veo a no ser que existan los pegamentos para dobles identidades divididas! ¡Dios, mierda! —pateó con fuerza el peluche de cabeza de gato negro que poseía, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Chat Noir. ¡Si solo se fijase más al luchar!

...

No, debía enfriar su cabeza, no era culpa de Chat. Ella también falló esa vez.

Ladybug observaba atentamente el ataque de nervios de su ex alter ego, con una expresión totalmente neutral, como si el problema no fuera con ella. Sabía cuan necesario era para la cordura de la joven otaku el deshaogarse a gritos. No pensaba tomar la palabra hasta que Bridgette se tranquilizase, tardara 5 minutos o 10 años. Ah, qué grande la virtud de ser paciente.

Por fin la superheroína abrió la boca en cuanto su otra parte se tiró en la cama a su lado, frotándose las sienes.

— Deberías dejarlo correr —la frase de la mariquita le sentó como un balde de agua fría a la chinesa de nacionalidad francesa—. Gritar durante tres semanas seguidas lo mismo no te llevará a resultados.

— ¡¿Y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado sí lo hará?! —la joven no se creía lo que oía de la boca de su alter ego. Ella nunca diría eso ya que eran... fueron la misma persona— No se si te has dado cuenta, Ladybug, pero Hawk Moth ha logrado herirnos. ¡Ha logrado darnos de lleno!

Aunque le doliese, su contraparte tenía razón. Sí, su enemigo había logrado dar un paso importante contra ellos. Obviamente no de la manera deseada, pero había logrado avanzar. Darle un poder que podía, a todas luces, ser perjudicial para los héroes, a una de los pocos parisinos que nunca confiarón del todo en Ladybug y Chat Noir realmente había sido un movimiento muy inteligente. Detrás de su estoica expresión, Ladybug estaba tan desesperada como Bridgette. Solo que nunca se le había dado tan bien mostrar sus sentimientos como ella.

— Perder los nervios nunca logró que las Ladybug del pasado consiguieran salvar la vida —comunico, sus ojos azules eran tan fríos como su tono de voz.

Bridgette se quedó muda en el acto. Conocer las inevitables muertes en batalla de sus predecesoras, siendo tan jóvenes, nunca le había dado motivos para estar orgullosa, si no para tener miedo.

Hawk Moth podía parecer estupido, pero desde el Antiguo Egipto varias Ladybug y sus Chat Noir murieron a sus manos. No era un enemigo para tomárselo a broma.

¿Y que sería de los parisinos si ella moría?... ¿Qué sería de Chat? Él siempre había contado con ella. La tenía en tal alto pedestal, que ya ni siquiera se atrevía a dar un pequeño traspiés delante de él, por miedo a decepciónarle.

Pero de sus dos personalidades la perfecta era la grandiosa Ladybug, no la lunática de Bridgette.

— A-acepto sugerencias —salió de su boca con un ligero sonrojo, mirando hacía otra parte.

Se sentía tan estúpido mendigarle consejos a ti misma, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

— Ya lo dije —puntuó con su típica expresión neutral—, mantente al margen.

Bridgette se limitó a mirar por los alrededores, a ver si encontraba en el suelo el tornillo que obviamente su identidad heroíca había perdido. Su contraparte suspiró quedamente y le revolvió la larga melena azúl, como si de una niña se tratase.

— Bridgette, entiende, es demasiado peligroso para una civil como tú.

Ni un puñetazo habría dolido tanto. Un camino de lágrimas empezaba a formarse en los ojos de la chinesa-parisina, suplicándole con la mirada a su ex alter ego haber escuchado mal.

— Una civil... ¿cómo yo? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —había algo de reproche en su última pregunta.

— Por favor, no me malintrerpretes —pidió, pero su voz no había cambiado un ápice de timbre—. Fue divertido compartir vidas contigo mientras duró, tú me diste la vida y te estoy muy agradecida. Siempre habrá una parte de ti en mi —la tomó de las manos antes de soltar el inevitable "pero"—. Pero ya no eres una superheroína. Así que lo mejor es que continúes con tus estudios y tus amados animes como si nada hubiera pasado, y trata de llegar a ser alguien en la vida. De los akumas me encargo _yo._

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en toda la habitación. Ladybug observó a Bridgette con expresión sorprendida, tratando de ignorar con éxito el dolor molesto en su mejilla.

— No éstas entendiendo —dijo medio en reproche.

— ¡Entiendo que soy una carga hasta para mi misma! —explotó— A ver si entiendes tú esto: ¡vete a la mierda de la que salisteis tú y los Miraculous! Jamás quise ser una heroína de todas formas.

Le tiró una almohada a la cara que la superheroína esquivó levantándose.

— Adiós, entonces —se despidió quedamente, mirando al suelo.

Y tras eso, desapareció.

Viéndose sola, Bridgette comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

En su vida muchos la habían dejado de lado, realmente estaba acostumbrada. Pero nunca se lo habría esperado de Ladybug, de _si misma._

Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, estaba dejando, al igual de Chat Noir, que un pozo negro de dudas se tragase su corazón.

Conviertiendolo en una pieza de ajedrez perfecta para Hawk Moth.

* * *

 **Pobre Bridgette, ¡como la entiendo! ToT**

 **Entre otras cosas, adivinad quien empezó a ver por fin Sailor Moon tras tres años de decir que lo vería xD**

 **¡Se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo! *-***

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **—** **LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD —**

 _ **4**_

* * *

 _Je t'aime, Chat Noir_

Las frase no se iba de su cabeza. Su cuerpo no compartía la idea de marcharse de su lado.

 _Je t'aime, Chat Noir_

Los labios le picaban, suplicando por más de ese beso que, cabe destacar, él mismo había comenzado.

 _Lo siento... no puedo amarte_

Tenía ganas de golpearse por haber dicho eso, infrigirse daño como estaba haciendo hace un buen cuarto de hora, cuando jamás creyó que eso pasaría.

Se detuvo en un tejado cualquiera y se miro los brazos. El cuero negro de su traje tapaba completamente las cortadas de sus brazos, pero estaba seguro que el cuchillo que usó para ello todavía seguía tirado en el suelo, con manchas de sangre. Si no es que Félix no lo hubiera limpiado ya.

 _Félix_

Un doloroso estrujó atacó su corazón. ¿Como, cómo, cómo? ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! El viento se levantó en la ciudad, moviendo su larga cabellera rubia hacía delante, casi impidiéndole la visión.

Una de las cosas buenas que le había traído tener un cuerpo independiente de Félix fue la subida de nivel de sus poderes. Su vista se había intensificado a un nivel que ni tan siquiera un gato real tiene, a pesar de que la noche que encontró a su contraparte tirado en el suelo esta no había sido distinta a la de un humano, de alguna forma sus poderes ya se habían acostumbrado a existir las 24 horas del día, con Plagg o no. Ya no había humanidad alguna dentro de sí que los frenase.

La noche de París se extendía ante sus ojos rasgados con un envolvente brillo verde que los ojos humanos solo podrían haber vislumbrado si el sol hubiese sido de color verde en un día sin nubes en el cielo.

Ahí estaba, la razón que le invitaba a seguir respirando. ¿Qué tenía París que fuera diferente del resto de ciudades del mundo? No mucho, todas eran un montón de edificios arrejuntados. Pero Chat Noir sabía bien que esos _edificios arrejuntados_ seguían ahí gracias a Ladybug y él.

Se encontró a si mismo pensando, con el corazón roto y por primera vez, que eso le dava igual. Las lágrimas seguían en su ojos, pero en algún momento dejaron de caer para acumularse en sus ojos, borrándole la vista de lo único que lo hacía sentirse al menos un poco útil.

— ¿Qué hice? —le susurró al viento mientras enterraba sus garras oscuras en sus cabellos rubios— Soy idiota.

 _¡París te necesita! ¡YO te necesito!_

¿Estaria mal mirar por si mismo en vez de por Ladybug, al menos una vez en la vida? ¿Qué tal si volvía con Félix y le contaba? Debería comprenderle, ya una vez tuvieron un mismo corazón y las mismas dudas. ¿Querria escucharle siquiera? Después de darle plantón en un momento tan íntimo... _tan perfecto._

La imagen de Ladybug volvió a invadir su mente. Como un derechazo de un contrincante, que no esperaba.

Él lo había hecho todo por ella, le había dedicado la vida entera a ella y a su seguridad, por una simple y fácil ecuación. Si Ladybug estaba segura, París lo estaba, sí Ladybug era feliz, los parisinos también lo estaban. ¿Y qué hay de él? Si se había ganado el sobrenombre de gato más amado de París, era por sus sonrisas plásticas, tontas y en exceso innecesarias. Si la mitad de la población femenina de París le dedicaba esas miradas lascivas que fingía no notar u entender no era por el físico que había nacido fruto de incontables batallas, era por la presa linda y muy fácil que representaba. El pobre ya habría sido violado en un callejón oscuro varias veces si Ladybug no fuera tan buena lanzando miradas venenosas de advertencia. Si se fijaban en él durante las batallas contra los akumas, no era por su Cataclysm o su habilidad de combate (la cual era casi nula), era por la forma tan tierna que tenía de gritar "¡LADYBUG, SÁLVAME!" cada vez que provocaba a los enemigos con sus malos chistes disfrazados de inocentes, pero en realidad muy ofensivos.

Sabía perfectamente que en la mente de muchos parisinos, si no todos, el nombre de Chat Noir iba asociado a "torpe ayudante de la grandiosa Ladybug, no muy digno de mención".

Amor, solo necesitaba eso para sobrellevar existir a la sombra de la heroína principal de París. Pero Ladybug era el ser más frío y calculador que había conocido con respecto a sentimientos. Podría dedicarle algún cariño a veces, señales esporádicas de que se preocupaba por él. Normal, eran amigos que llevaban una vida de hermanos. El Maestro Fu, gracias a Dios, no tenía favoritismos entre él y sus compañera de batallas, y le quería y le guiaba como un padre haría con su hijo. Y es que, hipotéticamente hablando, él era su padre. Era bueno tener una familia con la que contar. Mejor era no hablar de Plagg, siempre le estaba bejando y echándole en cara que prefería mil veces su queso antes que a él. Bridgette, en cambio, era una buena amiga que le sacaba una sonrisa sincera en cualquier situación con sus locuras, cuando no era el objetivo de sus acosos. Pero, oh no, la otaku también gustaba mucho de Félix. Así que no podría animarle está vez. Y Félix...

 _Je t'aime, Chat Noir_

El viento cambió de dirección, hacía la mansión Agreste. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

— _Je t'aime aussi, Félix._

Le amaba tanto, que le era imposible no hundirse así cuando le faltaba.

Pero ¿qué era peor? ¿Qué él se hundiera así... o que lo hiciera Ladybug?

Ahora entendía porque todos lo que se veían en un triángulo amoroso en los libros que Félix leía no eran felices a pesar de estar enamorados. ¿Cómo serlo?

¡Mierda! Esto sería mucho más fácil solo si ese beso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Unos llantos ajenos interrumpieron sus negros pensamientos. Tal pareciera que él no era el único derramando lágrimas en la noche de París. Rápido se enjugó las propias, sacó su dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa plástica. A saltos se dirigió en la dirección de la que venía el llanto, dispuesto a dejar por un momento sus problemas atrás.

— ¡No llores más, Chat Noir va en tu ayuda ciudadano~! Nya~~

* * *

 **¿Quién más llora? ¿Podran él/ella y Chat Noir animarse mutuamente?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
